gameofthronesfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Die Schlacht der Bastarde (Episode)
"Die Schlacht der Bastarde"Quotenmeter.de (im Original: "Battle of the Bastards")HBO-Schedule ist die neunte Folge der sechsten Staffel von Game of Thrones und die neunundfünfzigste der gesamten Serie. Sie wurde von David Benioff und D. B. Weiss geschrieben, Regie führte Miguel Sapochnik. Die Erstausstrahlung der Folge findet am 19. Juni 2016 auf dem US-amerikanischen Bezahl-Sender HBO statt. Im deutschsprachigen Raume erfolgt die Erstausstrahlung am 20. Juni 2016. Inhalt Meereen steht unter Feuer! Doch Daenerys (Emilia Clarke) schlägt mit ihren Drachen und ihren getreuen Dothraki zurück. Jon Schnee (Kit Harington), Sansa Stark (Sophie Turner) und die zusammengewürfelte Schar ihrer Gefolgsleute trifft unterdessen auf die Überzahl von Ramsay Boltons (Iwan Rheon) gut organisierten Soldaten. Die Schlacht um Winterfell beginnt! :Quelle: Sky Handlung In Meereen thumb|250px|Die Schlacht um Meereen In Meereen dauert die Belagerung und Bombardierung der Stadt durch die Meister der anderen Sklavenstädte noch an. Daenerys gibt ihre Pläne, Yunkai und Astapor sowie deren Bewohner im Feuer untergehen zulassen, bekannt. Nach dieser Verkündung erzählt Tyrion ihr die Pläne ihres Vaters, der Königsmund in einem Inferno aus Seefeuer untergehen lassen wollte. Daraufhin beschließt sie, zusammen mit ihrem kleinen Rat und einer Handvoll Unbefleckter, die Anführer Belicho Paenymion, Yezzan zo Qaggaz und Razdal mo Eraz zu Kapitulationsverhandlungen auf einem Berg über der Stadt zu treffen. Die Meister stellen harte Bedingungen die u.a. den schmachvollen Abzug aus Meereen und zu Fuss durch die Wüste, die Rückgabe aller Befreiten in die Sklaverei, den Verkauf aller Unbefleckten sowie Missandei an den Höchstbietenden sowie die Schlachtung ihrer Drachen, beinhalten. Dany bemerkt daraufhin an dass es wohl einen Kommunikationsfehler gegeben hat und sie die Kapitulation ihrer Gegner erwartet, bevor sie deren Armee und Flotte vernichtet. Als diese verächtlich ablehnen erscheint Drogon und die Mutter der Drachen steigt auf seinen Rücken. Währenddessen verüben die Söhne der Harpyie vor den Toren der Stadt ein Massaker an der befreiten Bevölkerung, das aber von herbeieilenden Dothraki beendet wird. thumb|250px|Die drei Drachen verbrennen einige der Schiffe der Meister Während Daenerys auf Drogon über die Stadt fliegt brechen seine beiden Geschwister aus ihrer Zelle aus und gemeinsam lassen sie die Schiffe der Meister im Feuer untergehen. Diese Geschehnisse werden fassungslos von den drei Abgesandten und ihrer Leibgarde beobachtet. Grauer Wurm bietet den Soldaten an zu ihren Familien zurückkehren zu können, wenn sie ihre Waffen niederlegen, was diese auch umgehend tun und ihre Kommandeure alleine zurück lassen. Tyrion bietet ihnen an zwei zu verschonen wenn sich einer bereit erklärt für die anderen zu sterben, und umgehend bieten Belicho und Razdal ihren Begleiter an. Grauer Wurm tritt vor und zieht sein Kurzschwert, Yezzan fällt betteln auf die Knie während der Unbefleckte seine Klinge schwingt und damit den beiden anderen aufrechtstehenden Meistern die Kehle durchtrennt. Der Verschonte wird mit den Worten vorgeschickt dass er sein Leben einzig und allein Königin Daenerys zu verdanken hat und das den anderen Sklavenhaltern melden soll. thumb|250px|Daenerys und Asha schließen ein Abkommen Nach ihrem Sieg empfangen Tyrion und Dany Theon und Asha Graufreud im Thronsaal der Großen Pyramide und hören sich deren Angebot an: 100 Schiffe der eisernen Flotte für die Landung in Westeros und dafür die Herrschaft und die Autonomie der Eiseninseln zugesichert zu bekommen. Daenerys spricht aber als Bedingung dafür aus, dass die Plünderungen, Brandschatzungen, Vergewaltigungen und das Morden an den Küsten von Westeros eingestellt werden muss. Auch wenn das gegen die Lebensweise der Eisenmänner ist nimmt Asha an und die beiden Frauen geben sich die Hände und die Überfahrt nach Westeros scheint gesichert zu sein. Die 100 Schiffe reichen zwar nur - wenn überhaupt - nur knapp für die Armee, aber die sind immer noch besser als mehr Schiffe von Euron Graufreud, der dafür die Ehe mit Daenerys verlangen würde. Im Norden *''Hauptartikel: Zweite Schlacht um Winterfell'' Auftritte Erste Auftritte Tode * Belicho Paenymion * Razdal mo Eraz * Rickon Stark * Lord Kleinjon Umber * Wun Weg Wun Dar Wun * Lord Ramsay Bolton Unterschiede zwischen Buch und Serie Produktion Besetzung Hauptdarsteller *Peter Dinklage als Tyrion Lennister *Kit Harington als Jon Schnee *Emilia Clarke als Königin Daenerys Targaryen *Liam Cunningham als Davos Seewert *Sophie Turner als Sansa Stark *Aidan Gillen als Lord Petyr Baelish *Carice van Houten als Melisandre *Iwan Rheon als Lord Ramsay Bolton *Alfie Allen als Theon Graufreud *Michiel Huisman als Daario Naharis *Kristofer Hivju als Tormund Nebendarsteller *Jacob Anderson als Grauer Wurm *Gemma Whelan as Asha Graufreud *Ian Whyte als Wun Wun *Enzo Cilenti als Yezzan zo Qaggaz *Paul Rattray als Lord Harald Karstark *Dean S. Jagger als Lord Kleinjon Umber *Art Parkinson als Rickon Stark *Bella Ramsey als Lady Lyanna Mormont *George Georgiou als Razdal mo Eraz *Eddie Jackson als Belicho Paenymion *Rory Mullen als Captain der Bolton-Bogenschützen *Mark Tankersley als a Bolton-General *David Birkbeck *Paul Garrett Anmerkungen Trivia *In der neunten Episode der sechsten Staffel treffen Jon Schnee und Ramsay Bolton aufeinander. Medien Bilder 609_Das_Treffen_zwischen_Daenerys_und_Asha.jpg|Daenerys trifft auf Theon und Asha Graufreud 609_Wun_Wun.jpg|Wun Weg Wun Dar Wun 609_Sansa_Jon.jpg|Sansa mit Jon 609_Tormund.jpg|Tormund 609_Jon_Schnee.jpg|Jon Schnee 609_Barristan.jpg|Davos Seewert 609_Kleinjon_Umber.jpg|Kleinjon Umber 609_Bolton_Armee.jpg|Die Bolton Armee 609_Stark_Armee.jpg|Die Stark Armee Die Schlacht der Bastarde Ramsay GoT S6.jpg|Ramsay Bolton 609_Rickon_Stark_Tod.jpg|Rickon Stark ist vom tödlichen Pfeil von Ramsay getroffen 609_JonSchnee.jpg|Jon sieht den flüchtenden Ramsay und verfolgt Ihn 609_WunWun_Jon_Tormund.jpg|Wun Wun, Jon und Tormund im Burginnenhof von Winterfell 609_Ramsay_Hund_Tod.jpg|Ramsay Bolton wird von seinen Hunden zerfleischt 609_Sansa.jpg|Sansa schaut Ramsays kurz beim Sterben zu und wendet sich dann lächelnd ab Videos Game of Thrones Season 6 Episode 9 Preview (HBO) Game of Thrones Season 6 Inside the Episode 9 (HBO) Game of Thrones Season 6 Episode 9 – New Generation (HBO) Game of Thrones Season 6 Episode 9 – Battle of the Bastards (HBO) Game of Thrones Season 6 Anatomy of A Scene The Battle of Winterfell (HBO) Game of Thrones Season 6 Episode 9 Clip - Battle of the Bastards (HBO) Zitate Einzelnachweise en:Battle of the Bastards fr:Battle of the Bastards ru:Битва бастардов zh:S06E09 Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Staffel 6